


Anything Could Happen

by parkersharthook



Series: tom holland fics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, but it's with love, seb and anthony make fun of tom, short and cute, you get to dress all pretty and go to a premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: “Woooow. is this the famous y/n that Tom never shuts up about?”“oh no.”-or-You go to a premiere with Tom and finally meet some of his castmates, specifically the ones who constantly tease him.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Series: tom holland fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746040
Kudos: 45





	Anything Could Happen

“So Tom, you must be excited. The Infinity War premiere is coming up in a few days.”

“Yes, yes I am very excited.”

“Are you planning on bringing anyone special?” The interviewer asked with a small wiggling of her brows, “Is y/n going to make an appearance?”

Tom let out a small laugh and nodded his head, “Yes she is. She will be my date for the night, along with my mother and my brother Harry.”

The interviewer smiled at the young man, “That seems like a great group of people. Well that’s all we have for today, thank you so much for sitting down with us.”

She reached out to shake his hand which Tom happily accepted, “of course thank you for your time.”

~.~

“You ready love?”

You made eye contact with Tom through the mirror, “Huh? Oh yeah. I’m not the one you should be asking. Harry hasn’t even left the bathroom yet.” You went back to fixing your lipstick as Tom turned to bang on the bathroom door.

“Harry! Harry! We have to go!” Harry swung the door open with a frown. He patted his older brother on the shoulder.

“Relax tom we’re all ready.” Nikki came out of the bedroom, putting her earring immediately after. Tom stepped up and pressed a small kiss to his mother’s cheek.

“You look amazing mum.”

She smiled and patted her son’s cheek lovingly, “save some praises for y/n look how beautiful she looks.” You turned and smiled at your second mother.

“Nikki please! You look fabulous.”

Harry rolled his eyes and adjusted his sleeve cuff, “yes yes and we all deserve an Oscar. Lets’ go!”

~.~

“Tom, Ms. y/l/n, we’re ready for you two to walk.” One of the coordinators led you to the beginning of a long purple carpet lined with photographers and interviewers. You wrapped your arm around Tom’s and took a half step closer to his body. The two of you started down the carpet, smiling and posing for the cameras. Tom adjusted his arm so it was wrapped around your waist, and yours was around his back with the other hand resting softly on his chest. You two were picture perfect.

As you made your way down the carpet, rather slowly in your opinion, you got stopped by more and more interviewers.

“Ms. Y/l/n, looking lovely tonight.”

“Thank you.” You said with a small, not leaving Tom’s side. However your attention was drawn to the edge of the platform by Harry waving you over. You excused yourself quietly and walked to the edge, bending down slightly to talk to Harry.

“Hey what’s up?”

“Just wanted to let you guys know that we’re headed inside to take our seats.”

“Alright of course. I think we’re almost done and then we’ll meet you inside.”

“Yeah okay.” You gave him and his mom and small wave and stepped back over to Tom.

“Ah perfect timing y/n, we have just gotten Anthony Mackie and Sebastian Stan to join us.” You smiled as the two boys joined you two while Tom just dropped his head into his hand with a small groan. 

“Woooow. Is this the famous y/n that Tom never shuts up about?”

“Oh no.” Both Mackie and Sebastian gave you a polite hug and a kiss to the cheek as you smiled to them. You placed a loving hand on Tom’s back and rubbed it soothingly.

“Aww lighten up Tom.” You placed your other hand on his shoulder and leaned into him.

“Yeah man. We’re all just here to have some fun and promote the movie.” Mackie said with a smirk that made Tom go slightly uneasy.

“So how was it?” The interviewer continued, “Working with everyone?”

Mackie cocked his hip out and jutted his thumb Tom’s way, “Let me tell about this little asshole.”

Sebastian slapped his shoulder, “dude his girlfriend is here. We can’t do this when he has backup. It’s not as fun.” Tom gestured to Seb as a sort of thank you as you just laughed.

You shook your head slightly, “no no please continue. I should know better than anyone how much of a little asshole he can be.” Mackie and Seb burst out laughing as Tom pouted slightly.

“Aww poor Tom, he can’t catch a break.”

You just pouted dramatically and patted his chest, “yeah poor Tom. It’s not like he grew up with 3 brothers or anything.”

“Well I’m getting word that you guys need to head into the premiere so thank you for taking the time to talk to us.”

We all gave a small gesture of goodbye as we followed the crowd towards the theater. You were holding Tom’s hand as you strolled on the carpet. You saw Mackie lean towards Tom and barely heard him say, “Hold on to her. She’s funny.”

“Don’t worry mate I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
